Known three-dimensional moulded packages are produced from relatively thick film material using the thermal moulding process. Packages produced in this way are relatively stiff and inflexible.
The object of the invention consists in providing a method and a device with which flexible film material can be moulded in such a way that the depressions formed are less stiff and have a more pleasant feel than is the case with the conventional thermal moulding processes.
In terms of the process, this object is achieved by a method for permanently deforming a flexible film material, in which the film material is moulded, forming a depression as a receptacle, the method being characterised by the fact that the film material is kept under controlled tension while it is being moulded, so that controlled creases are formed in the film material.